Serponge
Serponge is a French Geometry Dash level creator. He became extremely popular in 2.0, for his levels are filled with elaborate design and complex effects, leading some to call him "FunnyGame's successor". He is also known for creating the AlterGame series. Levels * The Alter Series ** AlterSpace ** AlterSpace II ** AlterWorld ** AlterEvolution ** AlterRealm ** AlterGame ** AlterGame II ** AlterGame III ** AlterGame IV ** AlterGame V ** AlterGame VI ** AlterGame VII ** ExtraGame * The UltraGame Series ** UltraGame I ** UltraGame II ** UltraGame III * Demon Levels ** VeritY ** Dem Travel ** The Final Stage ** End of the Circles ** Gold Temple ** Liberation ** Distorsion ** Acient Temple ** Sourcream II ** HeLL * Normal Levels ** Easy *** Super Mario Galaxy (collab with Etzer) *** Hyper Dream ** Normal *** OutLine *** The Rebirth *** Pixel Road *** About Nothing II *** StufF *** Papillon Horizona *** Explorat Illo *** Dis Travel ** Hard *** Extortion *** Random Show *** Ultra Space *** Line *** Last Travel *** Forget *** Perception *** Dark Light *** Emerald Emergency *** Start ** Harder *** The Honorable Final (collab with FunnyGame) *** The Glitch *** Altitudinem (collab with G4lvatron) *** NoGaxeh (collab with EnjoyGame) *** Fez *** Lost Souls (collab with MillePatte) *** Lost Spirit *** SourCream (megacollab with 7 creators) *** Adrenaline *** Remember *** Electronical Factory *** Aqua Evolution ** Insane *** Dat Travel (collab with Echonox) *** DistorteD (collab with MisterM and Thomartin) *** Bouncy World *** Time * Auto Levels ** About Nothing I ** Emotional Release * Unrated Levels ** Gud or Nuts ** Fez Remastered WIP ** Swirly ur Turny ** Glitchy World ** Rainbow Road ** The Adventure ** Gameplayryan ** Space Travel ** Rebirth ** After the Chaoz ** Arithmetical Hunt ** Lag Test 7 Trivia * A large majority of his level names begin with "Alter-". * He has made almost all of his levels freely copyable. * Serponge's nickname is Derponge, Succponge or SeSponge. * Serponge, along with Funnygame, redecorated Mefewe's remake of Sonic Wave. * One of his AlterGame levels (AlterGame IV) was the 1st place winner in G4lvatron's contest. However, he did not mention that it was for the CC, not even in the level description. * Many people thought that Serponge will quit GD because he said he doesn't play that much GD anymore in his level "StufF". Despite that, he did not even say that he quit. * His level "Altitudinem gamva" was an unfinished collab with G4lvatron. It can't be continued anymore due to the fact that it was featured and star-rated by RobTop and only RobTop can delete starred levels. However. because the level was made free to copy, G4lvatron managed to finish it and Serponge updated it. However. the "gamva" cannot be removed from the title anymore. * He is currently developing a game according to the description in his level "Start". Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:European players Category:Users Category:Boys